


Lacey in labor/labour

by Carni611



Category: Twisted (TV)
Genre: Blessing, Drabble Collection, Emotional, Ficlet Collection, Gen, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:44:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carni611/pseuds/Carni611
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is another part in the collection of Dacey shorts & ficlets based on the prompts sent to the daceypromptfill.tumblr.com ask box</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lacey in labor/labour

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to use my imagination on how Lacey's labour will happen.

A beautiful morning, cold crisp wind carries leaves....... As if flames were being blown away. She hopes she was expecting twins because she sweared she could hear two heart beats apart from hers but Danny and the Midwife thought her hormones were all over the place. She touches her stomach when she felt some pain deriving from her bowel, the urge to go to the toilet suddenly appears. She panics because she was 32 weeks pregnant and it was too early.

After peeing, she sees a little blood coming out. Her panick thoughts started becoming reality, her heart beating faster than usual, she tried to control it but when it overpowered her, she screamed.

“Danny”

Hearing her scream, Danny stops working on the nursery to reach his wife faster than a bullet.

“Hey Lace, what is the matters?”

“I am bleeding”

“Are you sure?”

“Serious Danny, Do you think I will be joking with ….. A I EE”

“Are you having any backaches?”

“Yes and I'm in pain for goodness sake”

“Can you move?”

“Yes I can, are you turning to my midwife now!”

With a little grin on his face, Danny replied

“Try moving up and down”

He gives her some Powerade(energy drink) to help her keeps her energy level up. Danny couldn't call the ambulance or the midwife unless they were sure that Lacey is ready for labour because they have been in this situation before and it turn out to be a false alarm.

Meanwhile he was rubbing Lacey's back.

“Danny my cervix is dilating” She says.

“Time to call the hospital and got to let them know that we are on our way coz Madam the baby is ready to meet us.”

“But it's too early for him/her to be born, Danny I'm scared”

As she said that tears fell down, she wouldn't be able to cope if she lost the baby, she never wanted it at the beginning but he convinced her otherwise. The pain was increasing as if someone was turning it up to punish her for rejecting the pregnancy, she starts mumbling happy thoughts and asking for forgiveness while touching her belly.

“I'm so sorry for not wanting you before. I love you. I will die if anything happen to you, and your dad will never forgive me if we lose you.” 

Lacey kept repeating those words until she heard Danny saying:

“Try those relaxation and breathing exercise. Are your contractions getting stronger?”

“Danny for the love of God if you don't shut up and take me to hospital now, I will kill you with my bare hands”

Her contractions are now 10 minutes apart.

“Hey Prince not Charming, are you enjoying seeing me like this!”

Danny helps Lacey to the car, then put her birth bag kit in the backseat, quickly enters the car and drives.

“My water just broke”

Helpless Danny didn't know what to do, inside himself he was screaming "NO PANIC" every second. The façade of the maternity ward brought a smile to his face. Like a queen she is to him, the midwife and two nurses were waiting for her. 

They put Lacey in the wheel chair, she looks back at him and all she could say was:

“Are you coming?”

“Do you think that he/she would love my hair?" "Let me park, then I shall join you.”

Once inside the ward, the nurse hands him the hospital gown and says:

“Your wife is about to deliver your babies.”

“Babies?" "Is it too quick?”

“Yeah, we heard 2 heart beats. Some people are just lucky to not last longer during labour.”

Lacey smiles at the presence of Danny, at that moment all her pains seems to disappear, how lucky she was to be with him after all that has happened in their lives. She was about to deliver their blessings and he is the best and only person she wanted to be with right there and forever.

“I told you that we are going to have twins”

“Just heard and how come?”

“The doctor said that it is common but rare”

“No need to fight who's turn to feed the baby because......….”

“I can see the head, Mrs Desai” coming from the midwife

“I didn't feel a thing” Lacey replied

“Feel or not your baby is coming and I need you to get ready to start pushing”

“Take two deep breaths and don't push until I tell you to, then you have to push harder.”

“Ok”

“Now, push.”

she repeat it until the head was born, then his full body follow.

“It's a boy”

A smile on both parents' face when he cried, he looks so beautiful, the nurses couldn't resist his charm, Lacey looked at Danny

“Great! Now I have two of you. Like father like son.”

One of the nurse comes to Danny “Mr Desai, it's time to cut the umbilical cord?”

While cutting the cord with his shaky hand, he heard

“Wow! Your kids don't want to wait” 

“The head is coming, I need you to push again Mrs Desai.” Spoken by the Midwife

Lacey repeats the final stage and this time she had to find all the strength she was left with to push for the lat time.

“It's a girl! Full house! Oh this one has such good pair of lungs”

Lacey look at Danny and whisper:

“We did it, now we can celebrate mother's and father's day”

“Now I need to get not just a gun but a riffle” Danny jokes.

"Mr Desai" before the Midwife could finish her sentence, Danny took the scissors and cut his princess cord.

"Congratulation to you both" echoing the nurses and midwife

With a smile full of happiness, Danny opens his mouth…

“I love you Lace”

“Love you too Dan” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to every ones who read my previous work and comments. As you may know that I'm not a professional writer, I'll love to read your comments and critics which will help me better myself to reach the top someday.  
> so feel free to comment & critics coz they are welcome.
> 
> PS: Don't be rude


End file.
